freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Sad Face Studios
Scare factor Nightmare. The seizure-inducing and the scream really make this look like one of the scariest logos. WATCH IT IF YOU DARE. Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:It's time to stop DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IS SCARY OR A LOGO Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:Logos that can cause a seizure Category:Logos that can scare Homer Simpson Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Ice Cube (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Officer Judy Hopps Category:Logos that make Rinko Kougyoku cry Category:Logos that originally made Neeko go in the logo and fucking kill it Category:Logos that Bob The Tomato cause getting earrape and make them bleeding Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:THIS IS DISTURBING! Category:Villains Category:S Category:A Category:D Category:F Category:C Category:E Category:CLG Wiki List of Seizure Inducing Logos (2017) REUPLOAD Category:Fake logos Category:Dude, this is a FAKE LOGO THAT DOSE,NT EXIST, not a logo. Category:Timer from pop'n music dies at Nyami and KAITO's wedding Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Viacom studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you bot at 3:00AM, and then Sonic.exe spawns and then kill him! Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos that make you play the Soviet Union national anthem EARRAPE volume 4120% at the North Korea-South Korea Border at the North Korean side and North Korean and Chinese people dies Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos that scare Kirby Category:Logos that are so scary that Poochini from Poochini's Yard should go to poultry farm for 20 years and then get scratched by chickens at 3AM and they send Poochini to Dirt and Bunk's House Category:Okay, what even are these categories anymore? Is this a shitposting Wiki or something? What's with the weird category name fetish? Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:U Category:H Category:O Category:N Category:I Category:L Category:P Category:W Category:Deprecation Zone Category:OOOOWWWW! THAT HURT!!! DX Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Logos that scare Yuusuke Takazaki Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Terror logos! Nnnnnnnoooooo Category:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:One of the saddest logos ever Category:Top 10 Saddest Anime Deaths Category:Sad Logos Category:Top 10 Anime Fights Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under Corus Entertainement Studio and makes Numberblock 8 so ULTIMATELY MAD He turns into Octoblock and boo you in the ducks, then you bot at 1:01 AM, and then the Terrible Twos ticke you and you split into 3 pieces Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that scare Enzo Du Kirby Category:Companies of Wen Tao Productions Category:Top 10 Anime Betrayals Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:Logos that make Hanazuki cry Category:Logos that make Kiazuki cry Category:Logos that make Miyumi cry